


angel (you are loved)

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really, fluff if you squint, soft written porn if you want to call it that, this is where i theorize jaemin as a soft dom even though thats a bit ooc, welcome to i don't know how to name fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: jaemin knew his baby had been stressed lately, which is why he had pulled renjun from his sulking state into a nice, warm cuddle on the sofa. The gentle touch combined with the warmth of the blanket draped over them nearly made the older drift off. As much as he loved moments like these, jaemin already had something else on his mind.





	angel (you are loved)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is being cross-posted from my twitter account

jaemin knew his baby had been stressed lately, which is why he had pulled renjun from his sulking state into a nice, warm cuddle on the sofa. renjun protested a bit at first, but he quickly gave in as jaemin pulled the older against his chest. renjun looked much more peaceful after a while, his eyes fluttering shut while jaemin gently traced meaningless shapes on his soft skin. the gentle touch combined with the warmth of the blanket draped over them nearly made him drift off.

as much as he loved moments like these, jaemin already had something else on his mind. as renjun's head dipped onto his shoulder, jaemin was quick to nudge him off before pressing a soft kiss to his neck. the older shifted slightly, subtly tilting his head to give the younger better access to his neck. jaemin smirked against the skin, knowing how much renjun loved it when he trailed his lips over the area. all it took was one skillfully placed kiss and bite in a particularly sensitive area before renjun pushed his face back against jaemin's shoulder, trying to hide the blush that spread rapidly across his cheeks. 

jaemin smiled from how cute his baby looked, shyly pressed against him to hide his embarrassment. he knew what the action meant, his smile only growing wider. he slid his hand down renjun's waist, slowly going even further until it slipped past the waistband of his sweats, resting at his hip bone. renjun pulled his lower lip between his teeth out of habit as he anticipated the younger boy's next move. after a few teasing touches and frustrated whines from the older, jaemin decided to give him what he wanted. his hand finally slipped into his underwear, gently taking a hold of the older's already hard member that was straining against the material. jaemin almost wanted to laugh when he heard renjun's sigh of relief, finding it amusing at how easily he could get him worked up.

"do you need me that badly, baby?" jaemin cooed softly, pressing a kiss below renjun's ear. the boy muttered a soft 'yeah', subtly shifting his hips in attempts to at least get some friction where he needed it most. jaemin slid his free hand into the older's fluffy hair to guide him to his lips. renjun cupped his face in his hands, kissing him as his hips continued to rut against jaemin's palm. jaemin finally begun to work his hand, running his long fingers over the tip just to be a tease.

"jaemin..." renjun certainly sounded annoyed, though jaemin found it hard to take him seriously. he looked too cute with his cheeks all warm and rosy.

"something wrong, angel?" jaemin had to hold back his urge to smirk, instead giving him a large grin while slowing his movements. renjun almost wanted to dropkick him from the way he was pretending to be so innocent.

"stop teasing.." he wanted to be mad, but at the same time he was too exhausted to put up a fight. he tried to move his hips again before feeling jaemin's opposite hand leave his hair and wrap around his waist to hold him still.

"don't worry, i'll take care of you," jaemin placed a soft kiss on the top of renjun's head while moving his hand up and down his length, tightening his grip slightly every now and then. renjun was far too sensitive from his lack of energy, this being proven by the louder than intended, blissful moan that slipped from his lips. the noise made jaemin smile proudly as he increased his pace. by now renjun had buried his face in jaemin's neck to muffle the pleasure filled noises he couldn't help but make, grasping at the fabric of the younger's shirt. jaemin leaned down to the older, whispering in his ear, "let me hear those pretty little moans of yours."

renjun usually didn't want to be too loud. he couldn't imagine he'd ever live down the embarrassment if any of the other members heard the not so pure things he'd been doing with jaemin. but in this moment where jaemin's touch felt especially good, he couldn't care less about if he was heard or not. he tilted his head away from the security of jaemin's neck, letting out a gasp that quickly turned into a breathless moan.

"good boy," jaemin muttered as his lips latched onto renjun's throat, marking his delicate skin. his hand moved faster, causing renjun to squirm slightly in his grasp while humming soft whines.

"that feels so good," the older blushed from how desperate his own voice sounded as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth again. jaemin, on the other hand, loved the tone. it only made him want to make his baby feel even better.

he slowed down his pace once more before picking up to much faster than what renjun was anticipating to purposely throw him off guard. it worked, of course, making renjun moan out into the open room, the noise echoing off the walls. it wasn't long before jaemin felt renjun's legs shaking, then his entire body twitching. his whines became noticeably louder, and his knuckles were almost white from how tight his grip on jaemin's shirt was.

"close, baby?" jaemin released his grasp on renjun's waist, instead moving his hand back to the older's hair, soothingly running his fingers through the soft, messy strands. renjun nodded rapidly before realizing he should give a verbal response.

"really, really close." he felt more than relieved when jaemin let him go, giving him free will to move his hips into the younger's touch. jaemin smiled to himself, loving the way he got the older so needy for him.

"let go for me when you're ready, angel." that was all renjun needed to hear before he came into jaemin's hand, his face pressed against his chest while he whimpered from the blissful release. jaemin held the older close to his warm body as he slowed his movements to a stop, not wanting to overwhelm him by continuing.

"thank you," renjun muttered the words breathlessly, but jaemin still was able to pick them up.

"anything for you," the younger grinned as he petted back the older's hair to find his peaceful face. "you were so good for me."

renjun could only smile contently with a nod, too tired to even give a proper response. jaemin slowly rose from the sofa, still holding renjun in his arms as they went to get cleaned up. renjun could barely keep his eyes open until he was overwhelmed with the relief of snuggling up next to jaemin in their shared bed, finally drifting off to sleep with jaemin following soon after. jaemin slept well that night, knowing he had given his baby what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh. this is probably one of the worst things i've written in terms of it's just bad writing. thanks for reading anyway
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
